The present invention relates generally to the field of containers. The present invention relates specifically to a container having a reinforced or strengthened neck finish.
Containers, such as plastic bottles, are used to hold a wide variety of materials, including foods, beverages, various household and industrial chemicals, including cleaning fluids, bleach, fuel, lighter fluid, etc. Plastic bottles typically have a neck finish having a structure (e.g., threads) for attaching a closure or cap to the bottle. The closure acts to seal an opening at the upper end of the neck finish and may provide for dispensing of the material from the bottle.